


is this a dream?

by HummelChen20



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Couch Cuddles, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummelChen20/pseuds/HummelChen20
Summary: Drift couldn't believe that after all this time his very best friend, and one of the co captains of the lost light truly loved him! It was a dream come true to drift to be set free from this friend zone. That he was trapped in before he confessed his true feelings to Rodimus in swerves bar ...after mustering up the courage with his other friends on the lost light .
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 10





	1. chapter one

Drift couldn't believe that after all this time his very best friend, and one of the co captains of the lost light truly loved him! It was a dream come true to drift to be set free from this friend zone. That he was trapped in before he confessed his true feelings to Rodimus in swerves bar ...after mustering up the courage with his other friends on the lost light .

He could still remember the look on roddys face as he told him how much he cared for him ! It was priceless it was perfect! Roddys face was so flushed, his eyes opened wide in surprise, mouth hanging ajar . From what I said to him! I can still remember all the cheering in the bar from are friends and other bots . Even whirl shouting " kiss already we all now you like each other for frag sake!!" It was quite funny to hear because it only made roddy blush harder. Then to my delight he pulled me into a spark melting kiss it was perfect.

Thank the all spark that roddy actually said yes to me . Otherwise we both wouldn't be cuddling up on this couch watching some human movie I still didn't understand despite Rodimus extreme love for it . after leaving the bar with are new relationships. He seemed so invested in the movie that he didn't even realize the content ,and happy little purr his engines were releasing.   
So I decided to snuggle up closer to his warm ,and inviting frame to remind him that I was still there. It seem to work as my lover snuggled up closer to my frame then put his arms tightly around me in a loving hug as he placed his head to rest on mine . Then I looked up and gave him a small kiss on his face in which he returned with a big stupid grin on his amazing face.

Everything was perfect we were no longer just friends chilling out to some dumb human movie! but lovers cuddling into the late night with some dumb human movie ,and it was everything I ever dreamed of ! So there's no way this was a dream.   
It was perfect.


	2. chapter 2

Rodimus's perspective

The steady humming of a warm frame woke me from my deep sleep. I opened up my optics to see That I was not alone in bed . I went to panic , because i normally have one night stands why was this bot still here...

Wait ... thats Drift, and with that all the memories from the night before crashed into my processor . I remember drift coming out saying he loves me more than a friend but a lover , and that he was asking me if I would basically date him. Of course I said yes, and kissed the fool like Whirl shouted in the bar. Then we both exited the bar as fast as we could , so we could celebrate by watching one of my favorite human movies terminator.

Then a small blush came across my face as I remembered what happened after the movie. Before I could fantasize about the night before Drift put his hand on my face and said " Good morning roddy~ Love yay sexy.".  
I replied by saying a quick love you to.

As I kissed those delicious soft lips of his, but as I tried to pull back he gripped my head as he deepened are kiss. I tried to gasp for air but to no avail. " Drift I enjoy this kiss very much! but it's a bit early for a make out session I just got up silly." I said to him softly nipping his bottom lip to tease. "I know I'm irresistible but man I didn't realize I was this good." I said in a sing along voice I as dramatically flung my head back and put a hand on my face acting like it was a huge deal. " man I think you forgot to turn off all your sexiness last night because i cant have enough of you roddy so don't blame me I'm practically under a spell!" Drift said dramatically to me before cuddling up to my neck .

But sadly all good moments all ways git interrupted. As somebot was knocking on my door . "Rodimus i swear to the Allspark if you don't git you're sorry aft out of bed imam going to knock this door down and carry you to the meeting myself" said Ratchet

I Slowly got up and headed to the door as I opened it to see the angry medic . " well took you long enough come on " said Ratchet " alright I'm coming" I replied . I could hear Drift snicker from behind me . As he put his arms around my hips ,and hug me from behind then laid his head in the curve of my neck.

" aww come on ratty let us have break we just got up." Said Drift as Ratchet head snapped back at us . " what in the name of the Allspark are you doing calling me RATTY!" Said the angry medic " it's a pet name ratty " said Drift in a giggle.

Just at that moment the medic must have noticed the way Drift was holding me because he started mumbling something under his breath about young bots these days . As he turns away from us and walks away.

" at least clean your self's... I'm going to just tell them to continue with out you two nasty pleasure bots who can't clean themselves for nothing. Have some respect." Said Rachet.

I was confused before a blush rushes to my face and looked down to see all the dried stuff left from the night before. How could I forget to clean my self . I wave of embarrassment rushed threw me .

"Don't worry roddy~ ratty will git over it were young unlike that old bag of rust he's probably just jealous his love life isn't fun like are's lest go clean up and go back to bed. I'm tired still you're a beast in bed . "He said before dragging me away from the door as it closed and locked .

" ok " I simply said letting drift take control.

This is going to be one long day I thought to myself.


End file.
